Trapped
by BigTimeBeth
Summary: When a New Years Eve firework show goes terribly wrong, guests of the palmwoods are in serious danger. Who will survive and who will be left in the rubble of the palmwoods? My very first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeyyyy! I'm Beth and this is my first Fan Fiction so if its crap… Sorry! Leave me a review so I know if you like it or not **

**This chapter will just be a lead-up to the real story so sorry if it sucks!**

**Big Time Peace & Love! Bleep Blop Bloop3**

**-Beth**

**Chapter One: **

_Logan's P.O.V_

"Til I forget about you!" We sang before high-fiving the fans on the front row.

"Thank you, guys for coming!" James shouted into the microphone.

Carlos looked at the crowd of fans with a mischievous look on his face. I shook my head at him, I could tell he was about to surf the crowd.

Carlos gave a "dang it!" look before running off the stage with the rest of us.

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted, making us flinch. "We have exactly one hour to get you to the Palmwoods if you want to make that New Years firework show."

We high fived each other and ran into the tour bus.

_55 Minutes Later_

We had exactly 5 minutes to get to the palmwoods. We did NOT wanna miss the New Years Party! Kendall was on his cellphone, James was looking in his mirror while combing his hair with his lucky comb, Carlos was munching on a half-eaten corndog he found after he lost it between the seats of the tour bus on the way to the concert. I sat watching them.

Carlos looked at me. "What?" he asked. "nothing…" I said slowly as I watched him pick a hair off his corndog. I shivered.

"Hey, Kendall. How long do we have to get back to the Palmwoods?"

"uhh… 3 minutes?' he said, looking at his watch.

"Will you just chill? We'll be there in no time!" James said without taking his eyes of f his mirror.

Just as he said that, we drove past the palmwoods sign. I started grinning. It was gonna be a BIG NIGHT ;)

**A/N: OK, This sucked. But I got some ideas and trust me. It gets better. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Guys! Ok. This chapter will be slightly longer and I have plans for a cliffhanger at the end. I hope this chapter will be better then the last one! Haha.**

**P.S Who's exited for Big Time Guru! I know I am ;)**

**- Beth xoxo.**

Chapter 2

_Kendall's P.O.V_

The Palm woods pool area was decorated especially for New Year. There were lights everywhere, a buffet table (Where Carlos was now as he smelt food the minute he got off the bus.) and a large Christmas tree which hadn't been taken down yet, guess we made Mr. Bitters love Christmas a little _too _much.

I saw Logan looking at Camille. I could tell he wanted to go see her but he stayed glued to my side. I made "run along" gestures and he smiled and walked over to the fire pit where Camille, Stephanie and Guitar dude where sitting. I heard James' voice and turned around to find him chatting to sun block girl. Typical. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to find Jo right in front of me.

"GAHH!" I shouted.

"Did I scare you?" Jo said smiling. I couldn't stay mad at her.

"Uh… No." I said. "Not at all."

"Right." She said.

I saw her looking over at the fire pit where Logan and Camille were laughing together, Carlos was sat with Stephanie, eating food off of his paper plate piled high and Guitar Dude was strumming on his guitar.

"Fire pit?" She offered

"Sure. Just one second" I said, walking over to James who was still talking to sun block girl. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over to the direction of the fire pit. "I'LL CALL YOU!" James shouted to sun block girl who looked very irritated.

We sat down at the fire pit and Guitar Dude looked at us all. "Alright, Who's going first?"

"We are" Me and the guys chanted.

"Ok, guys. Give it up for BIG TIME RUSH!"

The Palmwoods pool area filled with applause.

"We're going to sing a song from our new album, Nothing even matters. Hit it guitar dude!" said Logan as Guitar dude started playing.

"_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters (eh)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like one for the haters, _

_two for all of those who try to shut us down._

_They don't really know._

_There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. _

_No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes._

_When we're together, baby, anything goes._

_We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No._

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze._

_They disappear and it's just you and me._

_Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)_

_Forget about our problems, forget about our past._

_I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last._

_Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)_

_This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over._

_We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (eh)_

_Nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_We don't even need to fight. _

_Everything will be alright. (oh yea)_

_Nothing even matters, but you and I._

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters._

_And nothing even matters. (wooaah)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters. _

_(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)_

_Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters, nothing even matters._

_And nothing even matters. (Baby)_

_They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)_

_And nothing even matters. (woah)_

_And nothing even matters."_

The Palmwoods erupted with cheering and applause and we sat back down.

came out with a microphone. "If you'd all like to settle down, The firework show is about to begin!"

"WOOO, YEAHHH!" Yelled Carlos with a hotdog still in his mouth.

We all watched in awe as Firework after Firework exploded in the sky, each one bigger then the next. but then, something very strange happened.

The biggest firework went up… but it came back down? Wait, Fireworks don't come back down! It hit the floor and there was a long silence. It had landed on its side so if it where to go off again…

There was a loud "BOOM" and the firework headed straight for the large Christmas tree. It immediately caught fire causing Camille to scream, Logan grabbed her arm as we saw the fire spreading along the wire on the floor.

"EVERYBODY RUN!" Someone yelled as everybody ran screaming in different directions. Camille shook Logan off her arm and ran towards the stairs in the Lobby. "MY DADS IN THERE!" She yelled.

"CAMILLE! ITS NOT SAFE!" I shouted but it was too late. She was already halfway up the stairs as a large pillar caught fire and fell in front of the stairs. We couldn't get to her.

Another tree near the lobby fell, blocking the entrance to the lobby. We were trapped.

Smoke filled the room and I found myself sprawled across the floor. There was another large explosion and everything went black.

**A/N: How was that? Oh the suspence! I have some more ideas and I know the chapter was still kinda short but I'm working on it, Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Thank you, Thank you, thank you for your nice reviews! I was actually going to stop writing the story after my sister convinced me it was crap. (Thanks, Meg!) but your kind reviews have persuaded me to write this next chapter! You are awesome! Bleep Blop Bloop!**

**BIG TIME PEACE & LOVE!**

**- Beth xoxo**

_Chapter 3_

_Camille's P.O.V_

It was another explosion that knocked me off my feet, I don't know where it came from or what it was but I simply wiped the blood from my forehead and continued running. I reached the apartment and unlocked the door with my keycard.

"Sweet heart, is that you?"

I slowly walked over to the couch to find my dad curled up behind it. He pointed to the kitchen. "fire…smoke…asthma.." he said in-between coughs.

The kitchen was on fire.

I fumbled through his bedside drawer, grabbed his inhaler, gave it to him before running into the kitchen. The fire was bigger then I thought. Smoke filled the small room and I suddenly lost the energy to escape. I collapsed as the fire grew larger and larger…

_James' P.O.V_

It was awful, half of the palmwoods was on fire, I cant find the guys, I'm probably about to die and Sun block girl probably wont ever call me back. I'm still in the pool area but I cant get into the lobby as a giant Christmas tree fell in front of the door. And I'm pretty sure Kendall and Camille are in there.

But Wait… I can hear a familiar voice coming from behind one of the tents.

"Logan?"

"James!"

We hugged before giving each other worried glances.

"Kendall & Camille are in the lobby."

"I know but how are we gonna get in there?"

I watched Logan as he observed the pool slowly. His eyes lit up as he came across Buddha Bob's Ladder resting on the wall near the tents. Without a second thought he grabbed it and ran towards the lobby.

"Hey! Wait up, dude!" I called after him.

He placed the ladder on the wall near the Lobby and began to climb up it until he reached the window on the first floor, he slowly put his right foot on the edge of the window… and then the left. Before opening the window and climbing inside…

_Logan's P.O.V_

Ignoring James' worried calls, I ran down the hallway, down the stairs until I reached the lobby.

There was blood everywhere. Palmwoods residents sprawled across the floor. I was horrified. I couldn't even get into the lobby as there was a huge pillar blocking the way. Using all the strength I had, I lifted the large blocks of cement out of the way and climbed over the pillar.

I gawped at the familiar figure I found on the floor. My best friend. Covered in pieces of glass and splodges of blood.

"KENDALL!" I yelled while running to him. I nudged him with my hand.

No response.

I looked around the lobby. Where was Camille? I found about three bodies on the floor, none of which was anyone I knew.

I nudged Kendall a second time.

He started coughing, startling me.

"Kendall!" I said as he slowly got himself up. I hugged him hard.

"Camille went upstairs to find her dad, but you cant get there because of the pil-" Kendall began.

"Oh! Hey, you moved it!"

"Yeah, I did."

"We have to help the other people in here first." Kendall said.

Luckily, the tree in front of the lobby was no longer on fire. We could safely lift the people outside!

Kendall pushed the large tree out of the way before running to a guy on the floor.

"Logan. You were training to be a Doctor, right? You should help these people, I'll go find Camille."

"Alright. Good luck, man." I said before fist-bumping him.

"You too." shouted Kendall as he ran to the stairs.

**A/N: Next chapter will be coming tomorrow! Thank you guys for reading! You rock, peace outtt :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I said I would write this chapter yesterday but I was feeling lazy and didn't bother…Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Thank you for the reviews, you are the best :)**

**Big Time Peace & Love,**

**-Beth xoxo**

_Chapter 4_

_Kendall's P.O.V_

Still recovering from the smoke intake, I coughed endlessly while roaming up and down floors to find Camille. It was when I reached the apartment that I noticed something strange… Smoke was coming out of the door from inside the room. Holding my breath, I rammed my body into the door before crashing through it and landing on the carpet of the smokey apartment.

I found a bright orange glow coming from the kitchen. If I went in there… it could be dangerous. But what if Camille was in there? She could be badly injured… or worse.

I ran out of the apartment before roaming up and down the stairs once again, hoping to find some kind of fire extinguisher. I then realised something else, if there was a fire… wouldn't be fire alarms going off? I then reminded myself that Carlos had taken the batteries out the other week for his toy robot he bought. …CARLOS!

Still running, I whipped out my cell phone before hitting a number on speed-dial. Thankfully the signal was back, and Carlos picked up the phone.

"Kendall?"

"Carlos!"

"Where are you, man?"

"Running all over the palmwoods for a fire extinguisher! Camille's apartment is on fire. Where are you?"

"sat in the car park with Jo & Stephanie."

"So Jo's safe?"

"Yeah, she's fine, don't worry."

"Thank god, alright I gotta find this fire extinguisher. "

" 'kay. Take care, dude."

"Will do."

Carlos Hung up and I tucked the cell phone back in my pocket before running to a red blur I saw at the end of the corridor. Luckily, it was a fire extinguisher.

I took it and ran back to the first floor where Camille's apartment was. The door was still open. Holding my breath, I walked inside. The walls and furniture had turned black and there was a strong smell coming from the kitchen. I poked my head round to find a small girl with wavy brunette hair in a purple top and jeans laying motionless on the floor… Camille!

There was nothing but smoke in the kitchen now, I kneeled beside Camille, wondering what to do. I'm not a doctor; I don't know what to do in this situation! But I know who does.

And at that exact moment, my phone started ringing. I took the cell phone back out of my pocket and looked at the caller I.D.

'Logan'

Well that was lucky.

**A/N: I'm sorry! This is the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters, forgive me? :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heeeyyyy! Just wanted to say that your reviews cracked me up, haha, you guys are funny! So glad you like the story! I'm actually trying to think of new ideas for Big Time Rush fan fictions that I'll write after this one, so I hope you like them too :)**

**Big Time Rush Fans Rule! Peace & Love always**

**-Beth xoxo**

_Chapter 5_

_Logan's P.O.V_

I'm waiting patiently for Kendall to pick up the phone, I've treated all the injured people in the lobby and took them all outside and now I had to see if Camille was ok. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her.

"Hello, Logan?"

"Kendall! Are you with Camille? Is she ok?"

"Yeah… I'm with Camille, But I need your help… she's…she's not moving"

My hands started to tremble, I dropped the cell phone on the floor and bolted towards the stairs, a million bad thoughts rushing through my mind as I ran.

I reached her apartment and ran straight in, not even giving the black walls and furniture a second look.

I heard heavy breathing coming from the kitchen. I didn't even hesitate to go in there.

I walked in as I found the one I love sprawled motionless on the floor as my best friend kneeled beside her with a panicked look on his face.

Tears started to well up in my eyes but I tried to stay calm, I know what to do here. She probably just inhaled too much smoke, like Kendall did earlier.

"Oh thank god, Logan. You're here!"

I ignored him and sat on the dusty kitchen floor, placing my ear against her chest to try and hear her breathing. "She's breathing fine, she's alive!' I announced.

"Now we just need to get her to wake up." Said Kendall.

I nudged her gently with my wrist like I did with Kendall.

Her head lolled over to the other side and she exhaled deeply.

"Shes snoring? Shes asleep, Logan!"

"Just to be sure…" I said.

I nudged her slightly harder.

She sat upright quickly while coughing hard before falling back to the ground, her eyes still open.

"Dad…" She struggled to say.

"Kendall, Where's her dad?"

"I don't know! I didn't think about that." Kendall panicked.

"…Couch, Behind the couch.."

"Kendall! Go get him!" I instructed, still glued to Camille's side.

I watched Kendall go around the corner and I heard the moving of furniture.

I stroked Camille's hair softly. She let out another large cough.

"Is my dad ok?" She asked.

"Kendall's gone to get him, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine" I reassured her.

I heard coughing coming from the other room.

"Kendall!" I shouted, trying to get his attention.

Kendall approached in the doorway of the kitchen, a middle-aged man hanging onto his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Camille exclaimed before trying to get herself up off the floor.

"There, there. Lay down," I said, softly, keeping her on the ground.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, don't you worry about me, lets get you to the Doctor." Camille's Dad said.

I picked Camille up from the floor so she was laid in my arms and walked towards the door of the apartment, Kendall & Camille's Dad trailing behind us.

**A/N: How was that? Still short, I know. But at least Camille is ok! Haha, Please leave a review, You guys are awesome :D**

**See you tomorrow? ;)**


End file.
